Angels Among Us
by Itachi vs Renji
Summary: Kurama, Yukina, and Botan are killed, one at a time. Hiei's all alone now and tries to take his own life, but Yusuke is gonna try to stop him, with whatever it takes. YusuHiei yaoi alert
1. Bye Kurama

Disclaimer: LeiciaBoo and Cookie-chan don't own YYH, because if they did... Use your math for two of the biggest yaoi fangirls in the world times two and you get fish. So that will be bad.

* * *

"Koenma-sama, nani did you call us for?" a red haired kitsune asked. His friends Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were staring at each other, wondering why they were called again.

"Another mission, Kurama," the toddler answered.

"No shit! Nani's the mission?" the little fire youkai asked coldly, but everyone in the room was used to his attitude.

"To capture this youkai," Koenma answered, giving them a picture of a youkai with long green hair and a dark red complexion.

"Nani is he? The evil Santa Claus?" Yusuke asked.

"No. He's a dangerous youkai who knows people around the Rekai, Makai, and Ningenkai. He's also known for grabbing ladies and killing them, for fun," Koenma said.

"Well Binky Breath, why haven't you guys caught him?" Yusuke asked.

"You guys should get going," Koenma said, ignoring Yusuke's question.

"Well."

"Shut up Yusuke, let's just go," Kuwabara said.

"OK, how about this; Spirit Boy and Dumbass, both of you shut the hell up and we get going?" Hiei asked. Kurama sighed.

"Let's just go," he said as he left. Hiei followed and then Yusuke and then Kuwabara.

"Botan-chan."

"Hai??" A blue haired girl came into Koenma's office.

"Go follow the team and make sure they capture this youkai," Koenma said. The ferry girl nodded and ran out the door.

"GUYS!!" Yusuke stopped and turned.

"Botan-chan? Nani do you want?"

"Koenma-sama told me to follow you guys to make sure you all got the right youkai." Hiei sighed.

"Well Baka, stay away from me," he said, his crimson eyes glaring at her. She smacked his head.

"IT'S BOTAN, NOT BAKA!!" she screamed. Hiei rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Whatever _Baka._"

"Grr..." Hiei knew why he acted like he hated her. He liked the ferry girl, but couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for her. Kurama knew why also, but never told his best friend he knew.

"Anyway, do you know where we should start to look?" Kuwabara asked Botan.

"Hai! The Ningenkai! That's where this youkai was last spotted," she answered.

"Nani's his name, Botan-chan?" Kurama asked.

"Ryou," she answered. Kurama looked down at Hiei and got an idea. He walked slower so he was behind his friends. Hiei looked back and sighed as he walked to Kurama.

"Nani are you doing Fox?" Hiei asked.

"This." He stomped on Hiei's feet and Hiei yelped and jumped on Kurama.

"NANI WAS THAT FOR?!" Hiei yelled. Kurama shrugged.

"Nani are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW- Guys, is something wrong?" Botan asked as the team turned.

"Hiei-san thinks I stomped on his feet," Kurama answered.

"YOU DID!!"

"Botan-chan, would I ever do that to my best friend?"

"No, and besides, I don't believe Hiei anyway." Hiei growled.

"Well, I think Hiei is going to have trouble running to the Ningenkai, so can you lend him a hand Botan-chan?" Kurama asked. Hiei dug his fingernails into Kurama's back, but Kurama acted like it was nothing.

"Hai! C'mon Hiei-san!" Botan grabbed Hiei's hand and jumped on her oar and flew away.

"OK, nani'd you do to Hiei, Kurama-kun?" Yusuke asked with his goofy grin.

"Promise not to say anything to Hiei and this includes you too, Kuwabara-san," Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"OK. Hiei-san has feelings for Botan-chan and he's afraid to admit it," Kuraa said.

"I knew he had a crush on someone! I knew it, I knew i- Shhh!!" Kurama said, clamping his hand over Kuwabara's mouth.

"Well, I knew it!" Yusuke whispered loudly. Kurama sighed.

"OK, but let's go." They nodded and ran to the Ningenkai when Kurama suddenly stopped.

"Kurama? Are you OK?" Yusuke asked. He blinked and ran even faster.

"Oi!! Wait!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled as they caught up to him.

"Hey Kurama, nani's wrong?"

"This Ryou guy. He's after girls, right?"

"Hai, but I don't see- And Yukina-chan is a koorime, right?" That did it. They all ran to the Ningenkai as fast as they could, especially Kuwabara.

_Hiei and Botan..._

"Hiei-san, are you afraid of heights?" Botan asked. The little fire youkai kept looking down as if he were scared, which he was.

"H-hai..." He grabbed onto Botan's waist as they reached the Ningenkai. Botan blushed at his actions, but kept moving forward.

"The first place to check is... Hey, is that Kurama? And Yusuke? _And _Kuwabara?" Hiei looked down.

"Hai..."

"Well, the first place to check is the temple," Botan finished from her last statement.

"H-hai..." She flew to the ground and got off her oar. Hiei jumped down and ran to the temple, despite the pain from Kurama's stomping in his feet. Botan sighed and ran to catch up with Yusuke.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" Botan asked. They all turned.

"Th-this Ryou character. He-he might be after Yukina-chan," Kurama replied, panting.

"Yukin- Oh no..."

"Nani?"

"Hiei. He's- Oh shit!" Kuwabara said. He ran ahead of them all.

"I'M COMING MY LOVE!!" he shouted.

"We better catch up to Hiei, or he'll kill Ryou and Koenma-sama needs him alive," Botan said.

"Hai!" They all ran to the temple, hoping that Hiei hadn't seen Ryou and that he hadn't killed him.

"Hiei!" They all saw the Hiei in his fighting stance and the youkai they were after. Hiei's eyes showed anger and his feening for blood. His katana was out and he was mad. And everyone saw why. Ryou had Yukina slung over his shoulder.

"Kuwabara, don't kill him!" Yusuke yelled out. Botan looked around and saw Kuwabara and his flame sword out.

"Nani?! He has my love and plans to kill her! I _must _kill him!!"

"Kuwabara, Hiei! We need him _alive!_ OK?" Botan asked. Ryou looked at Botan and got a perverted look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'll give you back the koorime back alive if you let me have the blue haired girl over there," he said. Botan groaned. Hiei's eyes showed more anger and the feeing for blood was practically taking over his body.

"Anyway, you can have the koorime back," Ryou said, throwing Yukina at Hiei. Hiei fortunately caught her before falling to the ground. Kuwabara ran over to them, to see if Yukina was all right.

"KUWABARA!! WATCH OUT!!" Botan screamed. Kuwabara looked and saw Ryou throwing fireballs at him. Hiei put Yukina down and jumped in front of Kuwabara and started slashing at the fireballs.

"Take her to a safe spot!" Hiei yelled. Kuwabara looked at Kurama.

"You get her Kurama. I'm gonna help 'capture' this youkai." Kurama nodded and picked Yukina up and ran into the temple. Botan and Yusuke followed.

"Botan-chan, would you watch Yukina? I'm gonna make sure Hiei and Kuwabara don't kill Ryou," Kurama said. Botan nodded and Kurama left.

"Hiei! Kuwabara!" Kurama yelled. He jumped and yelled out "ROSE WHIP!" The dangerous whip came out and wrapped around Ryou's wrist and he tugged.

"Damn you!!" Ryou shouted. He grinned mischievously and tugged even harder, making Kurama hold onto his whip for his life.

"Nani's wrong? Giving up?" Ryou asked and cackled. He threw Kurama into a tree.

"Kurama!!" Kuwabara shouted and ran to his friend.

"Bastard! You'll pay for that!" Hiei yelled and ran towards Ryou. He kept laughing as Hiei jumped and tried to kill him, but couldn't. Ryou snatched his katana and inspected it as he held onto Hiei.

"Hmm... Pretty good katana, Kid," he commented. Hiei growled and jumped onto his shoulder and snatched his katana back.

"Kurama, wake up!!" Kuwabara yelled as he violently shook the kitsune.

"Oops, I might've killed your friend, Kid," Ryou said before laughing. Hiei turned red and slit Ryou's throat. Ryou dropped to his knees and coughed.

"You bastard," he said in a raspy voice. Hiei held his katana up and stabbed Ryou in the head.

"Hiei, I think Kurama's dead!" Kuwabara said as he tried to wake the kitsune. Hiei ran to the tree and stared at his friend. He looked at Kuwabara.

"You go and see how Botan and Yukina are doing. _I'll _take care of Kurama." Kuwabara nodded and left, not wondering why Hiei let him see Yukina. Hiei looked back at Kurama and sighed.

Kurama was a mess with blood. Hiei looked around and saw where the blood was coming from; It was coming from his hands, back of his legs, and his head.

"He must've died instantly as he hit his head," Hiei said outloud to no one but himself. He looked behind him and saw a branch that was covered in blood.

"He must've hit his head here," Hiei said and looked at his hands, "his hands are probably bleeding because he held onto his whip so tightly," he looked at the back of his legs, "and this was probably because of this part of the tree." He picked up the branches that were behind Kurama's legs.

"Goddamnit, why'd it have to be me?" Hiei asked himself. "Or why'd it have to be Kurama?" He slung Kurama's lifeless body over his shoulder and walked into the temple.

"Yukina-chan, did that youkai hurt you in anyway?" Hiei heard Kuwabara ask in a room. Hiei walked in silently, blood dripping from Kurama and from Hiei. He was not heard and that was probably for the best.

"No Kazuma, he didn't," Yukina told him.

"Where's Kurama-kun and Hiei-san, Kuwabara-kun?" Botan asked.

"Uhh..."

"Right here," Hiei answered. Yukina and Botan looked and gasped at the sight of Kurama. Yukina started crying, her tears turning into gems. Hiei was looking at the ground.

"Is he- Hai. He probably died as soon as he hit his head," Hiei said, still looking at the ground.

"How could this have happened to Kurama-kun?!" Yukina yelled through tears. Kuwabara tried to comfort her, but she stood up and ran away, still crying.

"Nani are we going to tell Shiori-sama?" Botan asked. Hiei looked up and saw she was crying also.

"Don't know and nani happened to Yusuke?"

"Koenma-sama had called him back."

"Oh joy."

"Well, who'll tell Shiori nani happened?"

"I will..."

"Hiei, does she- Hai. I sleep in the tree outside their house and Kurama always talked to me and even introduced me to his ningen mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. She doesn't know Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, or you. But she knows me."

"Hai..." Hiei walked outside and put Kurama down near the tree that he was found dead.

"Time to see Shiori again." He walked away from the temple and to Shiori's house. He walked up the steps that led to the front door and he knocked. Shiori answered the door.

"Ohayo Hiei-san. Gomen nasai, but Shuichi isn't here. He said he was going on a trip."

"I know and he's never coming back."

"Nani? Nani do you mean?" How was Hiei going to break the news to her?

"Well, he got killed..."

"Nani?!" Shiori broke down in tears. "Tell me that was a joke."

"Gomen nasai, but it wasn't." She dropped to her knees and cried. Hiei closed his eyes and heard her cries.

_"Why'd it have to be Kurama? Why?"_

"H-how'd he get killed? Tell me please!" Shiori said.

"There's something you need to know," Hiei said.

"Nani?"

"He's a kitsune."

"Kitsune? As in a half fox youkai?"

"Hai."

"But... but..."

"There's a reason he didn't want you to know."

"Nani is it?"

"He wanted to protect you. If other 'youkais' knew about him having a ningen mother, they could kidnap you and hold it against him so they get nani they want."

"T-that's why?"

"Well, his background as a fox youkai is blurry for me, but I know he was formerly as Youko Kurama, a thief. He was somehow wounded and then he took over a body of an unborn baby, your Shuichi."

"..."

"Gomen- No. No need for apologies, but how'd he die?"

"Another youkai was after my si... _friend _and the son of the leader of Rekai Tantei and Makai called all of us to try to capture him, but I killed him because he killed Shuichi, or how my _friends _and I call him, Kurama." Shiori hugged Hiei, which caught him off guard.

"I always say 'Violence is never the answer,' but you got revenge on my son and I'm glad you did, for reasons unknown."

"H-hai..."

"But where is he?"

"At a temple in the forest. His body is still there, but I warn you, his body is a mess with blood."

"I'm willing to see."

"Hai. Follow me." He walked down the steps and made sure Kurama's mother was close behind. It was silent on the way to Genkai's temple.

"This is where the temple is, up there." Shiori looked and saw steps leading up. She ran up the steps. Hiei was surprised and ran also. He jumped in front of her and kept running. He stopped as he made it to the top.

"Over there," he said, looking at the tree where Kurama's body still lay, but Yukina was there, crying over his body. Shiori gasped and ran over to Kurama's body. Hiei sighed and ran away.

He couldn't take seeing his friend like that. And he was at his tree and stayed there. He didn't move or didn't breath for a few moments. He just lie there in his tree, thinking about what happened.

"If only Kurama didn't leave the temple, he wouldn't have died." He pinched his skin and yelped.

"OK, it's not a dream." He looked at the spot and saw blood trickling down his arm. And that's when it started...

* * *

Hai, hai. Cookie and Leicia know it sucks, but review.


	2. Bye Botan

Disclaimer: We don't own nothing, we swear.

* * *

"Where's Hiei-sama, Yusuke-kun?" The ice maiden had came out of her room to greet her friends, but didn't see Hiei.

"Botan-chan is going to get him, wherever the little guy is." Yukina nodded and went into another room.

"I bet she misses Kurama-san." Yusuke turned and saw Keiko.

"Hai. We all miss him."

"Hai, hai. So Botan-chan went to get Hiei?"

"Hai..."

"How's he been doing? I mean, it's been a year since we last saw each other."

"Dunno. All I know, that Yukina-chan has told me, is that Hiei-san hasn't been eating or sleeping."

"Really?"

"Hai. And it's easy to know why."

"Why?"

"He misses his kitsune friend." It was silence after that until Kuwabara came in.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said. Keiko sighed. This will be a long night...

_Botan..._

"Hiei? Hiei?" the ferry girl called out.

"Hai?" She looked up and didn't recognize the little fire youkai until he glared at her.

"Hai!" She shook her head. Hiei _had _changed. His eyes showed either anger, like usual, or sadness, like now. He looked weary and he looked rail thin. His muscles weren't as chisled as before and his hair hadn't looked so poofy like before.

"Hiei? Nani happened to you?" Botan said as she climbed up the tree.

"Losing my best friend happened to me..." Hiei answered. He had gotten over his crush on Botan after Kurama died.

"But you can't act like _this_ because Kurama-kun died."

"Actually, I can. I'm doing it now, aren't I?" He had a tinge of sadness in his voice, but Botan couldn't really hear it because of the coldness that covered the sadness in his voice.

"Well, that's no reason to act like this."

"I think it is. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Hiei-san, don't be grumpy. Now come on."

"I don't wanna go."

"Everybody misses you though."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it."

"..."

"Exactly." She grabbed his ear and jumped down the tree.

"Oww!! Let me go, you dumb bitch!"

"No!" She walked along, tugging at Hiei's ear to make sure he was following.

"God dammit Baka, let me go!"

"IT'S BOTAN, NOT BAKA!!" Botan screamed at him.

"I'm right here! THERE'S NO NEED TO SCREAM!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"YOU SHUT UP!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" a person screamed from a window.

"NO!!" they screamed back at her.

"Well!" she said before throwing an old shoe at them. Hiei got loose from Botan's grip and rubbed his ear.

"I think you tore off my ear!"

"It's still there. It's probably just numb."

"Hai, _you _numbed it by tugging at it, you stupid bitch." He rubbed it.

"Well, you _are _coming to the dinner Yukina-chan had prepared for us, whether you like it or not!" Botan told him as they walked to the temple.

"I guess I have no choice since we're here." She looked up and saw the temple hadn't changed a bit.

"Nani? Is it surprising?" Hiei asked her.

"Wait, you've been here before? I thought you stopped coming after Kurama's death."

"I still watch over my sister," Hiei said in an annoyed voice.

"Guys!!" Hiei and Botan looked and saw Yusuke. He hugged them both, scaring Hiei a bit.

"Get off!" he yelled.

"No way!! I missed you guys!"

"Where's the real Spirit Boy?" Hiei asked.

"Right here!" Yusuke yelled.

"I hate you all."

"And we love you too." Yusuke took a good look at Hiei and realized that Yukina was right. He _had_ changed.

"Hiei, you look different."

"As do you. And I think you got a bit smarter."

"I like onions!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Forget I said anything." Botan shook her head.

"How have you been doing, Yusuke-kun? Since Koenma-sama has me doing all this paperwork, I haven't been to the Ningenkai in awhile," Botan said.

"Me? I'm doing great. And you?"

"Just fine."

"Oh geez. I'm leaving." Hiei left into the temple and was greeted by Kuwabara.

"Hiei! How've you been?!"

"Leave me alone."

"You've been doing just the same- Hiei, are you OK? You've changed!" Hiei sighed.

"Spare me." He walked away from Kuwabara and sat down on the floor near a door. He was then greeted with a smack in the face by a door opening.

"Ehh, I've delt with it before," Hiei said outloud. He looked and saw his little sister walking away.

"Yukina-chan!"

"Oh geez. I forgot he likes her." He stood up and ran into another room and saw Kuwabara flirting with Yukina.

"Did you know that- Excuse me." Hiei made his way around Kuwabara and saw Yukina's saddened face as she looked at him. He knew why too. It was his appearance that had her depressed, but Hiei wasn't about to change his style.

"Hiei, are you sure you're OK? You look rail thin!"

"And you look like a baka. Wait, because you _are _one," Hiei said before leaving the temple.

"You aren't leaving!" Botan told him when he reached outside. Botan and Yusuke were still talking when he got outside.

"And where would I go?"

"..."

"Exactly. I'm just gonna stay out here until someone calls me in. I'll even listen to Kuwabara if I have to."

"Hai." Botan walked in, but Yusuke stayed out.

"So Hiei, nani's wrong?"

"Nani?"

"You know- OK, I understand... Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really, _really?_"

"Shut up."

"OK... So nani's made you be like this?"

"Like..."

"The way you are now."

"..."

"So, you miss him?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Hai, true. But why not eating or sleeping?"

"Because..."

"Because-?" Hiei was about to answer when Botan called them in.

"C'mon you two, dinner's ready!" Hiei stood up and went in, but Yusuke stayed out for awhile longer until Botan grabbed his ear.

"OK! I'm coming!" he yelled and rubbed his ear.

"You better." She walked into the temple again, this time with Yusuke following her. Dinner had everyone talking. Well, Hiei didn't talk. He just sat there, listening to everyone talk as he just played with his food. Yusuke saw this and sighed.

"Well, I'm sure everyone wants to play my game." Hiei acted like he didn't hear him, but he was curious to what the ex-spirit detective had to say.

"Game?" Keiko asked.

"Hai. My game." He reached into his pocket and got out a notebook.

"That's your game?" Kuwabara asked disappointedly.

"No, you baka! The game is just what people have to say about you. You know; Hair, clothes, fights, in general. That kinda stuff."

"Ohh... Nani?"

"Oh God. OK. Here, who wants to go first?" Hiei stood up.

"I will."

"Cool. OK, you go into the closet."

"I'M NOT PLAYING 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!!"

"No, you can't know who writes about you!" Yusuke told him.

"Why didn't you say that earli-" Yusuke slammed the door.

"Well!" Hiei said before sitting down. It was dark in the closet and Hiei shivered. He was a bit afraid of what was in there and afraid of what might happen.

_Out in the dining room..._

"OK, who wants to write about Hiei first?"

"Nani do we write about?" Yukina asked.

"Kuwabara, you start. All you do is fill in the blanks about nani you think about Hiei. Like his style, his attitude, in general." Kuwabara shrugged and took the notebook and pencil and started writing.

"Here," he said. Yusuke flipped the page over, careful not to see what Kuwabara wrote when a crash was heard outside. Hiei heard it and started pounding on the door. Yusuke and the others couldn't hear him because the crashes got louder.

"Dammit! Why now?" Yusuke asked himself as he ran outside. He was greeted by a punch in the face by a youkai.

"Hehehe, I was heard a ferry girl was here. And that she was beautiful," he said. Yusuke growled as Botan and the others came out. Hiei was left in the closet.

"Oh, God dammit! That's it!" He took out his katana and slashed at the door, making it break.

"Nobody better be hurt, or I'll-" He ran outside and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting off a youkai.

"Kuwabara, I told you to take the girls inside!" Yusuke yelled.

"Ohh..." He kept fighting though.

"Aw, dammit. Why couldn't you let me out?!" Hiei yelled as he started to fight off the youkai.

"Oh, we forgot about you..." Yusuke replied as the youkai swung at him, but missed.

"Well, remember next time."

"If there _is _a next time."

"Think positively, baka!" Hiei was then hit and fell to the ground. Yukina ran over to him.

"Hiei-sama! Get up, please!" she said as she tried to get him to rise, but he couldn't. He blacked out when he hit the ground and he thought he had died.

_"At least then nobody would miss me and I'd get to be with Kurama again," _Hiei thought to himself. But the cries of Yukina and the other girls quickly brought him back to reality. He slowly opened his eyes and felt something soft around his back and ground.

"Hiei, are you OK?!" Botan asked.

"Nani's on my back?" he asked.

"I think moss," Keiko said as she helped him up.

"You also have a cut above you nose," Botan informed him.

"Oh joy." He fell to the ground again.

"Nani's wrong?"

"I can't feel my legs, so I'm guessing that I can't move around with them." He closed his eyes again, this time because he felt woozy and sleepy.

"Hiei? Hiei!" Botan said as she shook his to wake him up.

"Yukina-chan, Keiko-chan, go into the temple and do _not _leave. OK?" They nodded and left. That's when Botan felt an intense pain in her back as she fell to her knees. She felt around her stomach and could feel blood escaping from a wound.

"Botan-chan!" Yusuke said as he ran to her. Kuwabara had to keep fighting, mainly because this youkai had hurt one of his friends.

"Yusu-Yusuke-kun. N-nani happened to me?" Botan asked as she panted.

"An arrow was shot at you and went through your back," Yusuke explained. He tried to keep her alive by treating the wound, but that made it worse. Botan finally drifted off into an eternal sleep.

"Botan? Botan!!" Yusuke said as he tried to wake her, but failed. He had lost another friend by another youkai in a year at the same place his other friend had died.

"Hiei? Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to keep his other friend alive. The little youkai slowly opened his eyes.

"N-nani happened?"

"Botan-chan..." Hiei's eyes went wide as he looked around and saw the lifeless body of yet another friend.

"God dammit. Not again." He fell on his back again and drifted off.

"Hiei! God dammit, don't leave me!" Yusuke yelledas he violently shook his friend's body.

_"Just kill me," _Hiei thought to himself. _"I'd die if you bring back Kurama and Botan."_

"Hiei, don't leave me!!" Yusuke shouted again.

"I'm still alive, you moron," Hiei said.

"Guys, I killed the youka- Oh no..." Kuwabara knelt down and tried shake Botan to try to wake her, but Yusuke stopped him.

"Kuwabara, she's dead. There's nothing we can do to try to wake her." Keiko and Yukina came out and when they saw the ferry girl's body, they cried. Yukina's tears turned into stones as she cried.

"Why'd he have to kill her? She didn't do anything to him!" Keiko shouted. Hiei could still hear the cries of his friends as he slept.

"Is Hiei-sama OK?" Yukina asked through tears.

"Hai, he's just resting is all," Yusuke said.

"He can _rest _while a friend is dead?!" Keiko screamed.

"Hiei saw Botan-chan's body and couldn't stay awake any longer," Yusuke said, defending Hiei.

"Well- And you saw him get thrown to the ground!" Yusuke added.

"OK!" Keiko said. But her tears kept coming out and that told Yusuke he shouldn't be mean at a time like this.

_"Why'd she have to go? Why?" _Hiei asked himself. _"Well... I hate life now..."_

* * *

We know we're depressing and suck even at _that, _but hey, at least we're trying. Review!


End file.
